Teen Charmed
by Raginghelfire
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH SCIFISARAH Piper, Pheebs, and Paige are grown up and have children of their own. Three of them are destined to become the new Power of Three. This follows their training and magical lives while struggling to have a normal life.
1. Default Chapter

Teen Charmed

Category: TV Shows Charmed

Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama

Summary: Co-written with scifisarah. Piper, Pheebs, and Paige are grown up and have children of their own. Three of them are destined to become the new Power of Three. This follows their training and magical lives while struggling to have a normal life. Below is information about the Characters.  
  
  
  
  
  


Trinity Turner(Daughter of Pheobe and Cole) is 16 years old and is starting her Junior year in High School. She has long light brown hair and green eyes. She's very athletic and was trained by her mother to be trained in martial arts. She has the powers of Levitation and Telekenesis.  
  


Melinda Wyatt(Daughter of Piper and Leo) is 16 years old and is starting her Junior year in High School. She has mid-shoulder length hair and light blue eyes. She's very smart and is pretty much the research queen of the family. She's always first with the information on the various evils they battle. She has the powers of Freezing Time and Whitelighter (orbing and healing)  
  


Patricia Robeson(Daughter of Paige and Michael Robeson *Original Character*) is 14 years old and is starting her Freshman year in High School. She has shoulder-length black hair and brown hair. She's very loud and likes to have all the attention. She's the one of the family who is reluctant to be a witch. She'd rather go out with her friends and live a normal life. She has the powers of Summoning and Whitelighter.  
  


Talia Turner(Daughter of Pheobe and Cole) is 13 years old and is starting 8th grade in Middle School. She has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's very flirty and got a talent for writing spells from her mother. She has the powers of Pyrokenesis(fire) and Empathy (Sensing of emotions)  
  


Makaila Wyatt(Daughter of Piper and Leo) is 12 years old and is starting 8th grade in Middle School. She has long dark brown hair and Brown eyes. She's very laid back and got the talent for making potions from her mother. She has the power of Whitelighter. She also has the power of Exploding but hasn't received it yet. She just received her powers.  
  


The future Power of three are:

Trinity

Melinda

Patricia  
  


But, the most powerful witch is Talia.   
  


Ok, we will write the first chapter tomorrow. Bye!  
  


scifisarah and Raginghelfire   
  



	2. Part 1

Teen Charmed Category: TV ShowsCharmed Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama Summary: Co-written with SarahSenior04.Piper,Phoebe and Paige are grown up and have children of they're own. Three of them are destined to become to new Power of Three. This follows their training and magical life while struggling to have a normal life. Disclaimer:Ok, think about it for a sec.Ok, have you thought about it? Do you think we REALLY own Charmed? OK. Author's Note:Well,tomorrow took a long time lol.Anyway it is FINALLY here!Chapter 1!This chapter was written by Raginghelfire but was beta-read by SarahSenior04 so it has some of her in it too so people who have read her will notice it.Anyway,here's the long awaited story!  
  
Chapter 1 First Day  
  
"Trinity,Talia,Melinda,Makaila,Patricia get up now!!!!!"Yelled Piper from downstairs for the fifth time that morning.  
  
A young girl's voice could be heard through the house yelling "Coming!" and seconds later, a small girl with long dark brown hair jumped off the stairs.  
  
"Don't do that Makaila!"Yelled Piper  
  
"Sorry"Makaila said,rolling her eyes  
  
"Pheebs,please go get everyone else up"Piper said to her sister  
  
"Why me?"Phoebe said,still downing a very large cup of coffee  
  
"Because you're daughters are still asleep and you have to get dressed now go!"  
  
"Don't you have to get dressed too?"  
  
"Yes,but I also have to make breakfast and get lunches for the girls."  
  
"I'll make breakfast and you can make lunch!"Phoebe said  
  
"No,I'll do the cooking YOU go get the girls!"  
  
"Well,here they come anyway"Paige said from her seat at the kitchen table  
  
Paige scanned the girls coming into the kitchen.  
  
**Hmmm,Melinda,Talia,Patricia,There's one missing.**  
  
"Where's Trinity?"Paige asked curiously  
  
"I don't know,I didn't see her in her bed"Melinda said sleepily,sitting down next to Paige  
  
Everyone went up to look for Trinity as Melinda's head hit the table with a small "thud"  
  
Piper,Phoebe,Paige,Talia,Makaila,and Patricia searched every room but still couldn't find Trinity.  
  
"Leo!"Phoebe yelled  
  
There was a shimmer of blue lights and Piper's husband Leo appeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't find Trinity"  
  
Leo looked off for a moment,trying to sense her.  
  
Patricia came running into the hallway  
  
"She's in her room"  
  
"I thought y'all didn't see her?"asked Paige  
  
"That's cuz she was levitating above her bed"Patricia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Trinity!"Phoebe yelled  
  
A crash could be heard as Trinity woke up,fell onto her bed and immediately fell on the floor.  
  
"What happened?"Trinity asked  
  
"You were levitating in your sleep"Makaila said  
  
"Oh,sorry"  
  
"Well,just hurry and get dressed for school,you're gonna be late."Piper said  
  
The three moms went downstairs and Piper pulled the biscuits outo f the stove as Phoebe began to prepare the lunches.  
  
5 minutes and a breakfast of bacon and biscuits later,the bus honked and the girls raced towards the door,only to come back seconds later and grab a lunch from Phoebe and a bag from Piper .  
  
They were almost to the door when they heard Piper's usual yell of "Don't use your powers!"  
  
The ride to school was brutal.They all went to San Fransisco Academy but the elementary,middle,and high schools had separate buildings.First,Talia and Makaila were dropped off at the middle school.The two found the booth and got they're schedules.  
  
"Let's compare!"said Makaila  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh,man,we only have two classes together!"whined Talia  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"P.E. and Art"  
  
"I heard that Ms.Massie could draw a still life"  
  
"Well,I heard that Ms.Green,the math teacher,is the toughest enchilada at this school"said Makaila  
  
"I hope not,all I need is a hard math teacher!"Talia said  
  
The two laughed and headed for they're first classes  
  
A few minutes after dropping Talia and Makaila off,Melinda,Trinity,and Patricia were dropped off in front of the High School building.Melinda and Trinity went off to join they're friends as Patricia went to find out where she should go.  
  
"Excuse me,where do the freshman go to get they're schedules?"She asked a passing teacher.  
  
"Well,you go to the area outside,near the library"  
  
"Thanks"Patricia said and headed for the library  
  
Patricia had just moved to San Fransisco from LA so she knew nobody and Melinda and Trinity weren't nice enough to help her out.  
  
She found the library and waited until someone came around to pass out the schedules.She scanned over the list and went to go try and find her first class.  
  
Melinda and Trinity walked with they're friends to the lunchroom to get they're schedules.  
  
"Hey,let me see yours"Melinda said to Trinity  
  
"Let me see yours when you're done"  
  
"Ok...We have 3 classes together"Melinda said  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Never mind that,LOOK!Melinda said  
  
"Oh,my god who is that?!"Trinity asked with astonishment.".I think that's Michael McDonald!"  
  
"Truly?"said Melinda"Let's go talk to him."  
  
The two girls walked over to where Michael was standing.  
  
"Hey,MD"Trinity said "Chicks!What have you been doing all summer?"He said while checking out how much they had changed. "Nothing much,just practicing."Melinda said,followed by an elbow in her side from Trinity "Practicing what?"MD asked "Something"Said Trinity quickly "So,you're not gonna tell me?"asked MD "It's a surprise"said Melinda "Ok,then, MD said"Can I come over this afternoon?" "Sure"Melinda and Trinity at the same time "See you in class MD"said Melinda "Ok,cool"said MD as he walked away.  
  
"How did you know y'all had class together?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Well, I was looking at his schedule, while it was in his hands," Melinda said innocently as the bell rang.  
  
"Well, let's hurry to class," said Melinda  
  
"Ok," Trinity said while running down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile at the house*****  
  
"Well, I have to go to work," said Phoebe while running to the front door and then suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Piper. "Where are my keys?" said Phoebe. "They are on the kitchen counter," said Paige. "How do you know that?" said Pheobe as all three of them walked to the kitchen. "Because, I used your car last night," said Paige. "What did you use it for?"asked Phoebe. "Well, I had a sweet tooth last night and I went to the store. And, of course, my car is in shop, so I borrowed your car,"said Paige, even though she was lying.  
  
She actually took Patricia and Trinity to a club and ran into trouble. The Howling Vampire appeared. It was half Vampire and half Werewolf. Paige knew that this was great test for Patricia and Trinty to see if they were really prepared to be the new Charmed ones. Even though Patricia was reluctant to be a witch, she showed her mother the best that she could do. Paige couldn't resist helping them out, though Trinity and Patricia thought that they did it on their own, so Paige wasn't going to tell the truth.  
  
"Well ok, did you put gas back in into it?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Yes, I've learned my lesson." said Paige.  
  
"Here they are!" said Piper  
  
"Well, I've got to hurry," said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok," Piper and Paige said at the same time  
  
Otherwise at the high school******* Melinda and Trinity walked into World History and took the two seats in the back.  
  
"Good Afternoon, students," a tall man said while walking in.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Hufstedler!" said the students in unison.  
  
"Now students...." Mr. Hufstedler said as heis words drifted off.  
  
"I don't think this class is going to be fun, " Melinda said softly to Trinity "That's for sure," said Trinity restless "What do you think my mom has in store for us this afternoon," Melinda. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know," said Trinity, "But I think that Patricia's mom is teaching us." "Excuse me ladies, I am trying to teach the class here. If you want to come teach that is fine with me," said Hufstedler  
  
"Sorry!" Trinity and Melinda said at the same time as they both put down their heads.  
  
Meanwhile********  
  
"Now, sutdents pick your partners." said Ms. Harris  
  
"Hi, Do you want to be my partner?" as a girl walked over to Patricia in class. "Ok, I guess" Patricia said. "Hi, my name is Claudia Mitchell."said Claudia "My names is Patricia Robeson." "So are you new?" "Yeah." "Where did ya move from?" "Ahhh.. LA," "Why did you come to San Fransico?" "You're curious. Well I usually don't tell my problems to anyone, but sice you seem to be in the mood to listen. I might as well tell you. But are you a blabber mouth." "Well kinda, Why?" I knew it, becuz I want my reputation to get around." "Oh" "Anyway, I got into too many fights at Samuell Middle and my mother, father and I had to move in with my aunts and cousins, and uncles her in San Fran."  
  
At that moment a boy was walking over to where they where sitting.  
  
"Hi, sexy, how's it going?"the boy said.  
  
Patricia didn't even have to look up to see who it was.  
  
"DeWayne!!!" Patricia said while she jumped up and hugged him while Claudia was looking at him. He was 6'2" with black hair and blue tips. He was muscular with green eyes.  
  
"Patricia," said Claudia polietly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I got caught up in the moment," said Patricia, "Claudia this is DeWayne Palmer. DeWayne this is Claudia Mitchell." "Hi nice to meet ya," said Claudia  
  
"Nice to meet ya too," said DeWayne as he looked at Claudia. Claudia was 5'3" with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She dressed casually, not trying to impress anyone. She wore black capris with a black and white halter top and some black tennis shoes.  
  
"We were just talking about Samuell," said Patricia," So what are you doing in San Fransico?"  
  
"Well when I heard you were moving in with your aunt down here, I had to convice my mom and dad to let me move in with my grandmother. So I wouldn't lose you again."said DeWayne  
  
"Again? What do you mean, Again!!!" said Patricia when she stopped sketching to look at him.  
  
"Remember when you ran away for two weeks, I didn't know if you were coming back," said DeWayne with a concern in his voice. "Well!!! What happened?" Claudia said curiously.  
  
"Well, she finally strolled over to my h ouse and I found her sleeping in my treehouse," DeWayne said as he looked from Claudia to Particia.  
  
"I am just curious," Claudia said with her curious eyes,"Did you two ever go out, you two make such a good couple."  
  
"Yeah but something went wrong," said Patricia  
  
"I had a long time crush on her since we were five," said DeWayne.  
  
"Are ya'll on item now?" said Claudia  
  
"No,"said Patricia.  
  
"I wish," DeWayne said relived that he got that off his chest.  
  
"Well, You know I don't want out friendship to become all twisted again," said Patricia.  
  
"Now you're going to have to explain,' said DeWayne.  
  
"OK, when we first went out. Your homeboy Chris Wilkens wanted to go out with me first and I told him no. Well he got pissed and wanted to make sure we broke up by the next day. So he told you that I was cheating on you and that I had sex with one of your other homeboys and that I was sleeping around. That was a total lie. I am still a virgin. I know that is hard to believe, but I am. I am telling you the dead truth," said Patricia as she looked at DeWayne and Claudia. They had their jaws dropped.  
  
The Bell Rang.  
  
"Opps, Well how about ya'll two come over to my house at 7:00pm and we could talk more," said Patricia,"What do ya'll have next?"  
  
"I have Science, Langauge Arts, and Choir," said Claudia.  
  
"I have Algebra, Science, and Choir," said DeWayne.  
  
"Well we have Choir together and I will give you the direcitons to my house ok? Bye." Said Patricia as they left the room.  
  
"Bye" DeWayne and Claudia said at the same time  
  
In the meantime at the house******** Paige was the only one home. Pheobe had a job at the newpaper office. Anwering letters in the Advice column. Piper was working, of course, at P3, trying to find a band to play at Friday's Bash. Paige was sitting down at the kitchen table wondering what she was going to do for practice with her nieces and her daughter. Then in a blink of an eye, Cole appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" Paige said surprised and dumbfounded.  
  
"Well I came to talk to you about a new evil in town."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"I mean somebody with extreme power over your daughter," said Cole," I don't know who he or she is yet, but I am going to find out soon."  
  
"How's that?" said Paige.  
  
"I really don't know" said Cole  
  
Middle School business*******  
  
"So what are we going to make today Ms. Massie?" asked Makaila  
  
"We are going to start with pointalism and I am going to give you your supply list," said Ms. Massie,"One person from each table go to the cabinet and get some markers, enough for each person at your table."  
  
"Well do you know what Patricia's mom is planning for our practicing,"asked Talia as she looked at Makaila.  
  
"I think we are working on our mental attacks,"said Makaila.  
  
"I hope so, my mother is so pushy when it comes to martial arts, I am so sore! I would love to be the one who always made everybody feel better."  
  
"It would feel nice for sombody to care for me."  
  
"Oh poor baby! I want to try something"  
  
"I know what you are going to do, so I think that is a bad idea. Plus your mother told you not to do any thing in school."Makaila said,then sighed "Well you are going to do it any way, so I am not going to stop you"  
  
"Hey Bobby come here!" said Talia  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Just come here," Talia demanded  
  
"OK" said Bobby as he sighed.  
  
Bobby had blonde hair and green/hazel eyes. He wore some Air Jordans with blue jeans and a camoflouge shirt. His hair was spiked.  
  
"Sit right there," said Talia, "Makaila give me my tarot cards,"  
  
"Yes, Master," said Makaila with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, let me see here. First cut the deck once and give them back to me," saind Talia as she handed Bobby the cards.  
  
"Ok," Bobby said as he cut the deck and gave them back to her.  
  
"Lets see here! Bobby have you been in trouble with the law, lately?" Talia said as she looked at the death card. Then she pulled the devil card, Talia didn't say anything and then she pulled the High Pristess card.  
  
(A/N: I just pick those cards. I don't know the real meaning to the order of them.)  
  
"Yes," Bobby said, " I have been in trouble with the law."  
  
"Did you kill somebody?" asked Talia with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Maybe" said Bobby  
  
"That is all the cards show me,"said Talia, " Bye now."  
  
Bobby looked surprised and left.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Makaila  
  
"I saw something," said Talia  
  
"Well what is it?" Makaila said while she was basically jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok, sit down! Well his father is the source" said Talia.  
  
"So that means....you have a half-brother,"said Makaila, "We have to tell your mother." 


	3. Part 2

Teen Charmed Category: TV ShowsCharmed Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama Summary: Co-written with scifisarah.Piper,Phoebe and Paige are grown up and have children of they're own. Three of them are destined to become to new Power of Three. This follows their training and magical life while struggling to have a normal life. Disclaimer:Ok, think about it for a sec.Ok, have you thought about it? Do you think we REALLY own Charmed? OK. Author's Note: I bet you are on the edge of your seats right now. Well here is the next part hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
On the high school grounds...  
"Hey Patricia, wher are you headed?" asked Claudia  
  
"Oh, hey Choir," said Patricia, "We are supoose to meet DeWayne in the back of the classroom."  
  
"Lets hurry," said Claudia  
  
"OK" Patricia said  
  
The bell rang as soon as they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Today Class, I am going to place each one of you into your singing groups," said Mr. White, "So all the girls on one side and all the boys on the other."  
  
"Well I hope this is going to be fun?" said Claudia  
  
"That's true," said Patricia.  
  
"Patricia, since you have the need to talk why don't you sing for me."said Mr. White.  
  
"Sing what" asked Patricia.  
  
"The scale" said Mr. White.  
  
"Doo, Ree, Mii, Faa, Soo, Laa, Tii, Doo, Doo, Tii, Laa, Soo, Faa, Mii, Ree, Doo."sang Patricia with a soul sound.  
  
"Good, good, you are a soprano, stand over there. Who is my next Victim. Oh yess... Claudia. You sing." Mr. White said.  
  
"Do I have to? I have this thing about singing in front of the class. Come on please don't make me sing."asked Claudia.  
  
"Claudia Sing" Mr. White said with a strange straight face.  
  
"OK,"said Claudia, " Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do."  
  
"oh what luck you are a soprano too.." said Mr. White," but you are a solo. See what happens when you have to do things you don't want to do. See you havent changed. Go stand by Patricia."  
  
Mr. White started to look around to see who is was going to call on next. Then he say a guy in the back.  
  
" You sing,"said Mr. White as he pointed to DeWayne.  
  
"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do," DeWayne sang  
  
"What is your name kid?" asked Mr. White.  
  
"DeWayne Palmer,"said DeWayne.  
  
"Well DeWayne You seem to be a soprano too. Go stand over there with those two." Mr. White said, " who's next." Mr. White's voice driffted off in the distance.  
  
"Hey girls, Ah man that as a rush," DeWayne said as he walked over to Patricia and Claudia.  
  
" I didn't know that you could sing, DeWayne" said Patricia.  
  
"Ya I really don't sing" said DeWayne.  
  
"Well anyways, I wrote down the directions to my house for ya'll 


	4. Part 2

Teen Charmed Category: TV ShowsCharmed Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama Summary: Co-written with scifisarah.Piper,Phoebe and Paige are grown up and have children of they're own. Three of them are destined to become to new Power of Three. This follows their training and magical life while struggling to have a normal life. Disclaimer:Ok, think about it for a sec.Ok, have you thought about it? Do you think we REALLY own Charmed? OK. Author's Note: I bet you are on the edge of your seats right now. Well here is the next part hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
On the high school grounds...  
"Hey Patricia, where are you headed?" asked Claudia  
  
"Oh, hey Choir," said Patricia, "We are supoose to meet DeWayne in the back of the classroom."  
  
"Lets hurry," said Claudia  
  
"OK" Patricia said  
  
The bell rang as soon as they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Today Class, I am going to place each one of you into your singing groups," said Mr. White, "So all the girls on one side and all the boys on the other."  
  
"Well I hope this is going to be fun?" said Claudia  
  
"That's true," said Patricia.  
  
"Patricia, since you have the need to talk why don't you sing for me."said Mr. White.  
  
"Sing what" asked Patricia.  
  
"The scale" said Mr. White.  
  
"Doo, Ree, Mii, Faa, Soo, Laa, Tii, Doo, Doo, Tii, Laa, Soo, Faa, Mii, Ree, Doo."sang Patricia with a soul sound.  
  
"Good, good, you are a soprano, stand over there. Who is my next Victim. Oh yess... Claudia. You sing." Mr. White said.  
  
"Do I have to? I have this thing about singing in front of the class. Come on please don't make me sing."asked Claudia.  
  
"Claudia Sing" Mr. White said with a strange straight face.  
  
"OK,"said Claudia, " Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do."  
  
"oh what luck you are a soprano too.." said Mr. White," but you are a solo. See what happens when you have to do things you don't want to do. See you havent changed. Go stand by Patricia."  
  
Mr. White started to look around to see who is was going to call on next. Then he say a guy in the back.  
  
" You sing,"said Mr. White as he pointed to DeWayne.  
  
"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do," DeWayne sang  
  
"What is your name kid?" asked Mr. White.  
  
"DeWayne Palmer,"said DeWayne.  
  
"Well DeWayne You seem to be a soprano too. Go stand over there with those two." Mr. White said, " who's next." Mr. White's voice driffted off in the distance.  
  
"Hey girls, Ah man that as a rush," DeWayne said as he walked over to Patricia and Claudia.  
  
" I didn't know that you could sing, DeWayne" said Patricia.  
  
"Ya I really don't sing" said DeWayne.  
  
"Well anyways, I wrote down the directions to my house for ya'll. Here," said Patricia,"Remember don't come over until 7:00pm or I will get into trouble. Do you understand what I wrote?"  
  
"No, not really," said DeWayne as he got closer to Patricia.  
  
"Well from the school you take a right, go down to 5th street and turn a left. Then go down to Burbun St. and take a right at La Prada Rd. My house is the 4th one on the left. Ok? I see you loking at me," said Patricia to DeWayne.  
  
"Me look at you, HA!"said DeWayne  
  
"You already declared that you like me," said Patricia.  
  
"Well why don't we go out?" asked DeWayne  
  
"You already know why," said Patricia.  
  
"Ah, because you think I am mad at you and that Chris told me some rumors about you," said DeWayne  
  
"Well, do you believe them?" asked Patricia  
  
"NO of course not," said DeWayne as he leaned over to kiss Patricia.  
  
"Now students, stand girl, boy, girl, boy,"said Mr. White,"I am going to set you into groups of 3."  
  
"Well so long girls,"as DeWayne got pulled away from the girls.  
  
"Bye," both Patricia and Claudia said at the same time.  
  
"Now each soprano come take some music from my hands. Then the altos and basses," Mr. White said as he walked back to his desk.  
  
"I want you to all take the sheets of music and memorize them," said Mr. White, "And remember your groups because it's a grade."  
  
The Bell Rang  
  
"Well bye students," Mr. White said  
  
"Hey Patricia and Claudia, met ya'll at Patricia's house right," said DeWayne.  
  
"Ok, bye see ya!" said Particia, "Bye Claudia, Remember 7:00pm."  
  
"Ok, bye see ya then," Claudia said as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
A dark blue suburban comes rollin' around the lot and stops in front of Patricia.  
  
"Hi, Mom," said Patricia.  
  
"Hi, honey, How was school?" asked Paige.  
  
"Boring like always," said Patricia.  
  
"Where is Trinity and Melinda?" asked Paige  
  
"We have to pick them up in the back of the school," said Patricia  
  
"Ok," Paige said as they drove around to the back. Trinity and Melinda was sitting on the bleachers.  
  
"Hey girls," Paige said as the girls got into the surburban.  
  
"Hey aunty," Trinity said  
  
"Well, how was school girls?" Paige said  
  
"We seen the cutiest guy in the 11th grade," said Melinda, " I am talking about Michael McDonald or know as MD."  
  
"He is such a babe!" said Trinity  
  
"Hey, aunty, MD is coming over the play at 7:00pm," said Melinda  
  
"As long as we are done by then!" said Paige  
  
"Hey mommie. That reminds me. Do you remember DeWayne Palmer?" asked Patricia.  
  
"Was he the one you went out with and then that trouble boy, Chris started to start stuff with you and then DeWayne broke up with you. Ya! Why wouldn't I know that boy that broke my darlings heart," said Paige  
  
"Well he is coming over and a new friend, I just met." Said Patricia.  
  
"Tell us about this new friend," Melinda  
  
"Her name is Claudia Mitchell. She is friendly and very high strung. She is a blonde and she is pretty cool," said Patricia.  
  
"Well I can't wait to meet her. But I still have a bone to pick with DeWayne," said Paige as she drove to the middle school parking lot. Paige drove around to the lunchroom.  
  
"Hey girls get in," Paige said as Makaila and Talia climbed in the surburban.  
  
"Hey Aunt Paige," Talia said  
  
"What happened at school today girls?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, we have something important to tell you," said Makaila.  
  
"Well what is it?" said Trinity  
  
"Trinity, we have a half-brother," said Talia.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Trinity.  
  
"There is a boy named Bobby and I did his tarot cards. It showed the death card, then the devil card, and then the high priestess card," said Talia.  
  
"Well what does that mean?" Patricia rudely interrupted.  
  
"Patricia!" said Paige, " Go on."  
  
"Anyways, It means that his father is the source." said Makaila.  
  
"And that means the source is Cole, our father. Well I am very afraid," said Talia.  
  
"Well, when we get home we are going to tell your mothers," said Paige  
  
10 mins later Talia went yelling through the house.  
  
"Moma, Moma," said Talia  
  
"What Talia!" said Pheebs  
  
"We have something to tell you," said Talia while catching her breath.  
  
"Well it's going to have to wait!" said Pheebs  
  
"NO, I need to tell you now," said Talia, "Did you know that I have a half- brother?"  
  
"You do not,"said Pheebs.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Talia  
  
"How do you know?" asked Pheebs, "Leo! Leo!"  
  
A shinny light shone into the room.  
  
"What?" said Leo  
  
"Did you know this?" said Pheebs.  
  
"Know what?" said Leo  
  
"Go ahead dear," said Pheebs  
  
"Well I asked Bobby, a boy in class, to come over to the table that I was at and I did his tarot. It showed me the death, devil, and high priestess cards in that order. Then I asked him if he was in trouble with the law. He said maybe then I know that he was the son of the source just by the weird feeling I got from him. And since the source is Daddy. Did you know that?" said Talia while catching her breath.  
  
"Well no I didn't!" said Pheebs, "Well until Cole gets home, ya'll go practice."  
  
"Come on girls my turn to help ya'll practice," said Paige as they went into the basement where they had mine control space.  
  
Around 5:30pm Piper got home and was surprised to see the house clean and nothing destroyed yet. Until she heard Phoebe yelling at someone and then she heard a plate crash. As she walked into the kitchen Leo, Pheebs, Cole, and Michael Robeson(A/N:Paige's husband and Patricia's daddy.)were sitting down at the table.  
  
"What in the world is going on in here!!" said Piper, "Why is one of my plates broken?"  
  
"Oh sorry I threw it at Cole," said Pheebs  
  
"Why?" said Piper.  
  
"We need to get everybody up here?" said Leo.  
  
"where are the girls?" asked Piper.  
  
"They are downstairs practicing," said Pheebs.  
  
"Well what is going on?" said Piper  
  
"Sit down its going to be a while," said Leo.  
  
About 20 mins later Piper had a surprise look on her face.  
  
"So Cole, why didn't you tell us you had a son," asked Piper.  
  
"Well, I didn't know until the high priestess, herself came to me and introduced Bobby to me," said Cole.  
  
"Do yoi know who the mother is?" asked Pheobe.  
  
" I truly don't know," said Cole  
  
"Well we better hit the books and find out," said Piper.  
  
"Well lets get the girls on this mission. Well they are the destin," said Leo.  
  
"That's right. Melinda is great about that. I am glad we had kids," said Piper.  
  
They all got up from the table and and walked to the basement door. Before Leo turned the knob, the girls came walking out the door.  
  
"So what's up?" aske Trinity  
  
"Well we were just coming down to tell you that you do have a half-brother and that we need some book worker," said Pheebs.  
  
"I am up to it," said Melinda.  
  
"Can we take a bath first," asked Makaila  
  
"Ah, another great adventure," said Patricia with a sigh.  
  
"Sure!" Trinity and Talia said at the same time.  
  
Patricia and Makaila took their baths first and Melinda, Trinity, and Tala hit the books.  
  
"Cooko, Cooko," the cooko clock rang.  
  
"It's 6:30pm," said Piper.  
  
"I found something," said Melinda  
  
"What is it?" asked Talia.  
  
"Look here!" said Melinda, "It says on a full moon that the son of an evil power, that must mean Cole, will be enchanted into the inner circle, but he has to complete 3 tasks."  
  
"So what do we need to do?" asked Makaila.  
  
"Well, I will call Bobby to come over," said Talia  
  
"Well at 7:00pm I have some friends coming over," said Patricia.  
  
"Me too," said Trinity and Melinda at the same time.  
  
"Well you know they have to go home at 9:00pm," said Paige.  
  
"Well I'll go see what task I am suppose to give Bobby," said Cole  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Patricia.  
  
She opened the door, it was a tall, blonde boy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Patricia.  
  
"My name is Michael McDonald,but my friends call me MD and who are you ,sexy?" said the boy as he took a long look at her.  
  
"Oh Please! My name is Patricia!" said Patricia as she gave MD a bad look.  
  
"Trinity and Melinda home?" asked Michael  
  
"Oh yea," said Patricia, "TRINITY, MELINDA MICHAEL IS HERE!!!"  
  
"Coming," said Trinity as she was coming from the living room.  
  
"Hey," said Melinda, "Let's go to the backyard,"  
  
"Ok," said MD  
  
Patricia was about to close the door when somebody stopped it.  
  
"Hey!" said DeWayne.  
  
"Sorry," said Patricia,"Hey come in and lets go meet everybody."  
  
As Patricia tried to shut the door again somebody stopped it.  
  
"Is Taila and Makaila home, they called me." Said the boy  
  
"Then you must be Bobby," said Patricia  
  
"Yea hold on," said Patricia, "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," said Bobby.  
  
"Talia, Makaia, Bobby's here." Yelled Patricia as DeWayne, Claudia, and Patricia walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Bobby," Talia said as she walked downstairs.  
  
"Everybody wants to meet you."  
  
"Ok," said Bobby  
  
They walked down the hall to a door and went to the kitchen, where everybody was meeting Claudia, MD, and DeWayne.  
  
"Hey everybody, this is Bobby," said Talia, "I think you know Cole,"  
  
"Hi daddy," said Bobby......... 


End file.
